clue_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Killer in the White Mask
The killer in the White Mask. *** Note: I strongly advise you not to read this story unless you can accept 6 murders in a story. In the Ballroom. A guest was putting on a white mask and had all six weapons. Planning to murder each guest. The guest with the mask made a list on where each other guest was spending time. The guest with the mask took the gold candlestick from the pile and ran into the Library where Mrs. Peacock was reading. She saw the guest with white mask and said, Why disturb me. The masked guest blushed. And then said: TO KILL YOU as the guest pulled out the candlestick and hit Mrs. Peacock’s face with it. Mrs. Peacock then slumped in her chair. The guest put the candlestick beside her and went off to a different room. A few minutes later Miss Scarlet saw Mrs. Peacock and gasped but at the same time the same White masked person snuck up behind her and hit her on the head with the Wrench. They had rushed back into the Ballroom and then they took the wrench and bonked Miss Scarlet. Nearby Mr. Green was in the lounge counting his money when he saw the guest with the mask. Trying to steal my money eh? Said Green. Probably said the guest as they quickly took out the revolver and shot poor Mr. Green. The killer put the Revolver on the lounge floor and rushed back to the Ball Room. In the dining room Mrs. White was unhappily cleaning the chairs and plates. The killer entered. Wazzup said the killer. Cleaning after you as always said Mrs. White in disgust, well this Rope might untie you said White mask as they pulled it around the maid’s neck. Mrs. White died in just a few seconds from choking on the rope. In the kitchen a guest was eating his namesake purple fruit and got some juice on his purple bowtie. What a delicious meal said the guest in the kitchen not noticing the killer approaching him with the lead pipe. The killer clonked the guest that was eating oranges on the head with the pipe. The killer got their final weapon and went for their final victim in the Conservatory. Mr. Boddy was setting some flowers when he did not notice the killer about to stab him with the knife. A second later Boddy had the knife in his back. The killer let out a sound of triumph. They had won! WHO WAS THE KILLER? Solution: COLONEL MUSTARD We all know that Mr. Green, Mrs. White, Mrs. Peacock, Miss Scarlet, and Mr. Boddy were murdered. The last guest that was murdered was wearing a purple bow tie and was eating his namesake purple fruit, plums. So Professor Plum was the guest in the Kitchen. Leaving Mustard as the killer. By the way, the murders were not real. The weapons were plastic and everyone had just fainted. It was a joke Colonel Mustard pulled on the other guests and Mr. Boddy.